100 exemples de votre folie pour NCIS
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Ben le titre vous dit tout. C'est 100 exemples qui montrent que vous êtes vraiment très accro à NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**** : 100 exemples qui montrent que vous êtes vraiment très accro à NCIS.**

**Spoilers**** : Mini spoiler pour le 81, et assez gros spoiler pour le 61. Alors faîtes gaffe...**

**Note**** : J'avoue je me suis inspirée d'une fic sur Stargate Atlantis, et en faîtes je l'ai tournée pour NCIS. En faites c'est pas vraiment une fic, enfin vous allez bien voir. Bon certaines sont un peu poussé. Mais je suis sûre que certains vont se reconnaitre la dedans.**

**1.** Lorsque vous entendez le générique vous ne pouvez pas vous empécher de le siffler. D'ailleurs c'est votre sonnerie de portable. (J'avoue c'est moi)

**2.** Depuis que vous regardez NCIS, vous avez de soudaines envies de café.

**3.** Vous passez des heures sur Youtube et Dailymotion pour trouver la moindre petite vidéo sur votre série fétiche.

**4.** Depuis que vous avez vu Abby, vous rêvez de vous faire gothique.

**5.** Même si vous avez tout les dvds, vous vous précipitez sur votre TV dès qu'il y a une rediffusion.

**6.** Tellement vous êtes accro, vous louez la Team NCIS pour avoir les sous titres.

**7.** Car vous êtes fan de DiNozzo, vous rêvez d'avoir autant de conquêtes que lui.

**8.** Depuis que vous avez vu Burt l'Hippo, vous faîtes tout les magasins possible pour en acheter un.

**9. **McGee vous donne envie d'être un Geek.

**10. **Vous rêvez d'avoir les talents de Ziva au lancer de couteau.

**11.**Vous êtes capable de me dire quelle scéne est tirée de quel épisode.

**12.** Depuis que vous regardez NCIS, vous avez appris par coeur la vie des acteurs, au point de vouloir, leur envoyer une carte pour leur anniversaire.

**13.** Vous rêvez secrétement de rencontrer Gibbs. Et en faîtes vous trouvez qu'il a plutôt bon caractére.

**14.** Quand vous êtes dans un ascenceur vous avez des envies soudaines de le bloquer comme Gibbs, juste pour voir. (N'essayez pas de le cacher je le sais)

**15.** Vous êtes tellement fan de NCIS que sans y faire attention vous prenez vos amis, pour les persos.

**16. **Quand vous êtes dans le métro, ou le bus, vous vous mettez à vous demandez qu'est ce qui va arriver dans le prochain zode, en espérant un peu de romantisme.

**17.** Comme Abby vous avez envie de vous faire tatouer une toile d'araignée dans le cou.

**18.** Vous rêvez d'avoir votre propre arme du NCIS ainsi que la plaque et la casquette officielle.

**19.** Vous écrivez des fics.

**20.** Vous faîtes des fonds d'écrans, des écrans de veille, des vidéos, des avatars et autres encore. (Spécial dédicasse à tout les créateurs du forum Team NCIS)

**21. **Vous avez signé une pétition pour le retour de Kate.

**22.** Dans votre tête, vous avez** DIX bonnes façons **de se débarasser de Jeanne Benoît.

**23. **Même si vous adorez les persos vous aimez les voir souffrir. (Bande de sadique va !)

**24.** Vous avez envie de visitez le vrai batiment du NCIS.

**25.** Vous êtes tellement fan que vous inventez des termes consernant la série : Tiva, J², McAbby.

**26.** Vous êtes en train de péter un cable à cause de la gréve des scénaristes.

**27.** Vous voulez avoir la répartie de DiNozzo.

**28. **Depuis que vous regardez NCIS, vous mettez des tapes derrière la tête à tout vos amis qui vous enquiquine.

**29.** Tout à coup vous rêvez de porter l'uniforme.

**30.** Vous vous demandez quel est le passé des persos, et comme vous le savez pas vous commencez à imaginer : Ziva a déjà trois gosses en Israel, et Tony a tué son père à coup de hache.

**31.** Pour vous Kate n'est pas morte, c'est sur ! Elle est juste partie un moment mais elle va revenir pour foutre le bordel entre Tony et Ziva ou entre Gibbs et Jenny. (Tout dépend si vous êtes dans le camp TIVA ou J²)

**32.** Vous cherchez partout les livres de McGee.

**33.** Puisque vous ne les trouvez pas vous vous êtes décidé à les écrire. (Spéciale dédicasse à Fan de Team NCIS).

**34.** Vous respectez les régles de Gibbs à la lettre, d'ailleur vous les avez apprises par coeur. ET vous êtes fier de les réciter à vos amis.

**35.** Vous guettez toutes les erreurs de langues de la part de Ziva et vous en faîtes même un topic dessus.

**36.** Vous êtes fier de pourvoir citer les grades de la marine.

**37.** Vous rêvez (ou vous avez écrit) un crossover avec JAG, Bones ou même avec Les Experts. Vous vous dîtes qu'il va y avoir des étincelles entre eux.

**38.** Dans ce même crossover, vous imaginez comment DiNozzo va essayer de draguer Catherine Willows ou Temperance Brennan.

**39. **Vous avez vu tout les films, séries possibles avec Mark Harmon.

**40.** Vous avez vu tout les films, séries possibles avec Michael Weatherly.

**41. **Vous aimeriez que le pére de Tony soit incarné par Tom Selleck alias Magnum.

**42.** Vous avez essayer ou en tout cas vous voulez essayer de mettre de la colle sur le clavier de votre collégue, juste pour rigoler. Comme le fait Tony avec McGee.

**43.** Depuis que Ziva fait parti de l'équipe vous voulez apprendre l'hébreu pour savoir ce que signifie le fameux Yazadzel. (Je ne me souviens plus du zode, mais si quelqu'un correspond à l'exemple 11...)

**44.** Vous regardez les bonus des dvds.

**45.** Vous surfez sur le web pour trouver le moindre spoiler même si vous ne voulez pas savoir.

**46.** Une question vous revient sans cesse : Comment Michelle et Palmer vont se faire prendre.

**47.** Dans vos fics, vous voulez la mort de toute l'équipe sauf de Gibbs, juste pour être méchante et le voir anéantit.

**48.** Vous avez écrit les paroles du générique.

**49.** Vous vous demandez si un jour il y aura du Caf Pow en vente.

**50.** Vous louez les auteurs de fics, et vous les suppliez d'avoir la suite bientôt dès qu'ils écrivent un chapitre. (Hein Yoyo ?)

**51.** Vous vous disputez avec des membres du fofo pour savoir qui aura raison : Mibbs ou J² ? (ça c'est avec Semper...)

**52.** C'est vous qui avez remarqué la jambe tordue de Gibbs !

**53.** Vous adorez voir des ressemblances entre les persos et les acteurs. ex : Tony qui dit : j'ai plus de chance de sortir avec Jessica Alba et que d'attrapper ce terroriste.

**54.** Vous vous dîtes que Jenny n'est pas assez bien pour Jethro, et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il la laisse tomber pour aller avec vous. OU Vous vous dîtes que Tony est pas assez bien pour Ziva et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'enfuir avec vous.

**55.** Vous imaginez déjà la fin de la série.

**56.** Vous voulez être aussi mordu de ciné que Tony.

**57.** Les histoires de Ducky vous passionne et vous esperez qu'un jour on aura la chance d'en avoir une entière, et pas coupé par un Jethro trop préssé.

**58.** Vous savez que l'actrice qui interpréte Paula Cassidy a joué dans Stargate, et vous vous dîtes que peut être Elisabeth Weir et Paula sont en faîte la même personne. Et là un cross over vous vient à l'esprit.

**58.** Votre chien, chat, poisson rouge, tortue, porte le nom d'un des personnages. (Jethro la tortue, et Abby le labrador. NO COMMENT lol)

**59.** Vous vous dîtes que finalement Ziva c'est pas si étrange que ça, et que ça serait un joli nom pour votre fille.

**60.** Vous faîtes un topic sur quel chien convient le mieu à McGee.

**61.** Vous vous demandez comment Jeanne a fait pour faire une jolie lettre à Tony et tout alors qu'elle est partie en coup de vent.

**62. **Vous melangez les fics et les épisodes.

**63.** Vous déclamez Semper Fi à tout va.

**64.** Twillight/ In Extremis est l'épisode que vous détestez, alors quand vous le regardez vous vous arretez à la premiére balle que se prend Kate car la suite est trop affreuse.

**65.** Vous imaginez comment l'équipe aurait perçu Tony si c'était lui qui était mort. (Référence aux apparitions de Kate dans Kill Ari.)

**66.** La VO c'est le mieux pour vous, et grâce à ça maintenant vous parlez un anglais correct. Et en plus en VO on a le plaisir de voir les américains essayer de dire La Grainouilly.

**67.** Comment Gibbs va faire sortir son bateau ?

**68.** Pour Halloween vous avez pensé à vous déguiser en Ziva David.

**69.** Vous essayez de convertir tout vos proches au merveilleux monde de NCIS.

**70.** Vous voulez la même voiture que Tony, McGee ou Ziva.

**71.** Vous adorez vous repassez certaines scénes comme : le tamtam de Tony pendant l'épisode ou il est accusé de meurtre...

**72.** Mme Mallard est votre idole !

**73.** Vous revez d'avoir le même regard méchant de Gibbs d'ailleurs vous essayez... sans succés.

**74.** Tout à coup, tout le monde pour vous est un Bleu/ Probie, et vous aimez les appeller comme ça.

**75.** NCIS vous est tellement monté à la tête que vous lisez des fics quand y'a plus de zodes même si c'est du slash entre Gibbs et Tony et que vous pensez que sincérement c'est du gachis de mettre ces deux beaux gosses ensembles.

**76.** Vous êtes aussi jalouse que Ziva quand Tony drague une jolie fille.

**77.** La rousse de Gibbs dans les premiers zodes vous intrigue encore.

**78.** Pour vous Tony et Ziva ont déjà été ensemble. Ce qui explique les rendez-vous qu'ils avaient.

**79.** Vous voulez qu'un jour Tony dise une phrase entière en italien et pas seulement Ciao ou Buena Sera.

**80.** Comme Abby vous avez donné un nom à votre ordinateur.

**81.** Vous vous demandez comment McGee a reussit à se faire pousser une méche blonde en seulement une nuit.

**82.** Vous attendez 4h du mat rien que pour avoir votre dose de NCIS en avant premiére.

**83.** The Tony's Song (l'épisode sous couverture dans la saison 4) vous trotte dans la tête très souvent, et vous vous demandez si un jour l'équipe va découvrir les véritables talents de chanteurs de Tony. (La chanson est mieux en VO)

**84.** Vous vous demandez si Palmer a finit par retrouver la culotte de Lee. La question est OU ?

**85.** Vous voulez apprendre à vous servir d'une arme à feu.

**86.** Vous faîtes une liste de tout les sourires de Tony : celui de la drague, celui qui dit "je t'ai eu ", celui qui lui donne l'air d'un petit garçon prit en flag (mon préféré).

**87.** Vous attendez patiemment que Tony rechope la peste. Il faut juste ête patient(e))

**88.** Vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble les autres femmes de Gibbs.

**89.** Vous faîtes des blagues débiles avec : Jethro... mangé, Jethro...bu. (J'en suis pas fier de celle là :-) )

**90.** Le MTAC vous fait envie, vous allez en faire installez un chez vous.

**91.** Vous avez tendance à vous mettre au garde à vous maintenant.

**92.** L'idée d'aller dans un bureau et de vous présentez comme L'agent DiNozzo ou l'Officier David vous est venue à l'esprit.

**93.** Vous avez des envies à la Tarantino : enterré les persos vivants.

**94.** Vous emmerdez les fans, qui regardent la série seulement sur M6, en leurs laissant sous entendre plein de chose. Par exemple... Tu sais moi je ferai pas confiance à Jeanne.

**95.** Et parfois vous leur mentez carrément en leur disant que Tony va accepter sa propre équipe en Espagne. Et pour qu'on vous croit sur parole vous est très spécifique quand vous mentez (régle n°7 de Gibbs) vous dîtes à vos amis que c'est parceque Michael Weatherly est retournée avec Jessica Alba et qu'ils veulent avoir un enfant ensemble.

**96.** Une mission sous couvertures vous fait envie juste pour être avec DiNozzo ou Ziva.

**97.** Vous ne dîtes plus Désolé ou Pardon car vous savez que c'est un signe de faiblesse.

**98.** Quand vous allez dans les bois vous faîtes attention au sumac vénéneux, pour ne pas faire la même erreur que McGee.

**99.** Vous demandez pourquoi Gibbs c'était laisser pousser la moustache.

**100.** Vous sautez de joie quand vous apprenez que NCIS a battu la StarAC. Et oui NCIS power !!!!


	2. Remerciements

**Tout d'abord désolé si vous avez cru que c'était un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour la fausse joie.**

**Il y a eu beaucoup de reviews en très peu de temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun et chacune d'entre vous.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout les compliments que vous m'avez écrit, et aussi pour avoir eu le courage de cliquer sur ce fameux petit bouton violet, que parfois on oublie. j'avoue parfois j'oublie de donner mon avis, ou parfois j'ai tout simplement la flemme.**

**Je vois que vous vous êtes reconnus dans tout ça ce qui prouve que j'ai visé assez juste. Puis je suppose que tout les fans de NCIS se ressemblent.**

**Et pour dire, non semper je t'assure que je n'ai pas placé de caméra chez toi pour espionner tes moindre faits et gestes. Et nyfa, non je n'ai pas lu tes pensées. (je ne suis pas Parkman dans Heroes...)**

**Surtout assumez votre folie et n'ayez pas honte ! C'est pas grave vous savez (par contre c'est contagieux !), de toute façon vous trouverez toujours plus fou/folle que vous !**

**Peut être que je reviendrai un jour avec une nouvelle liste. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que je reviendrai avec une nouvelle fic.**

**En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir pu vous faire rire.**

**Laura Cadman.**


End file.
